simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
TotallyChef 1 (Remake) - Episódio 7
Episódio 7 é o sétimo episódio de TotallyChef 1. Os vencedores do episódio foram Eric Villalobos, Luigi Agostini, e Ramón Velasquez, e os eliminados foram Bart Allen, Dmitri Romanov, Juliano Marques, e Julien Young. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio Edward W.: Olá pessoal, bem-vindos a mais um episódio de TotallyChef! Lavender: Tá, chegamos aqui mais cedo pra ninguém reclamar de novo, o que a gente vai fazer? Edward W.: Mas eu não chamei vocês. Theo: E precisa? Cher: Tá no contrato, meu mel. 320px|center|thumb|— Alguém leu esse contrato? Edward J.: Tá, mas se não precisa da gente não vai ter episódio hoje? Edward W.: Claro que vai ter, mas hoje vai ser repescagem! Kaori: Eba, vamos pescar? Carol: pqp 320px|center|thumb|— Eu não tinha ouvido o "re", beleza? Bella: Enfim amores, convidamos os eliminados pra fazer a prova para ter a chance de voltar ao programa. Vocês vão ficar aqui. *Agata arrasta uma geladeira falsa que tem uma passagem para uma sala de cinema, transmitindo imagem da cozinha* Edward J.: Nossa, que luxo! Lavender: Tem pipoca, pelo menos? Theo: Se me chamar tem pir- Lavender: Calado, Juliano 2.0. Kaori: ... 320px|center|thumb|— Eles realmente vão continuar fazendo isso na minha frente? *Os participantes entram na sala de cinema e se confortam nas cadeiras. Agata fecha a passagem para a sala e logo os ex-participantes chegam.* Cher: Oi, fracassados. Carol: old kkkkkkkkkkkk cade o julien Edward W.: A esposa dele pegou dengue, ele não pode vir. Carol: mds?????????????????? aff unico decente desse programa Agata: Né, saudades? Juliano: Ei, vão ficar ignorando a gente mesmo? 320px|left|thumb|— Fui muito passivo antes de ser eliminado, agora terei certeza que vou deixar minha marca nesse programa! 320px|right|thumb|— Continue sonhando. Quero ver jurada alguma reclamar dos meus pratos agora. 320px|left|thumb|— A esse ponto só tô aqui pra pegar o dinheiro e pagar as putas que eu tô devendo, mas acho que humilhar o resto tá de boa também. 320px|right|thumb|— Acho que todo mundo que tá aqui foi meio esquecido, não? Bem, espero mudar isso. 320px|center|thumb|— Sinceramente, fui eliminado de forma muito idiota. Preciso recuperar minha honra aqui. Carol: pera putas, ainda ta faltando alguem Edward W.: Quem? Carol: aqle ruivinho la planta q n fazia nada Cher: Ah, eu chamei o Dmitri, mas ele me perguntou se realmente fazia diferença. Agata: O que você falou? Cher: Que não. Carol: ta errada? Edward W.: Enfim, a prova de classificação de vocês vai ser de vingança. Vocês irão refazer os pratos das provas que levaram vocês até a eliminação. Os 3 melhores serão classificados pra fazer o próximo passo da repescagem. Agata: As provas serão... *'BART:' Prato monocromático; *'ERIC:' Prato monocromático; *'JULIANO:' Imitação (lasanha); *'LUIGI:' Ação de graças; *'RAMÓN:' Imitação (bolo refletivo). Edward W.: Já deixamos os ingredientes na bancada, já que vocês mandaram a receita antes do programa começar, então, podem começar! *REAÇÃO DOS PARTICIPANTES* Theo: Difícil, não tem um aí que eu não queria que voltasse. Edward J.: Nem o Juliano? Theo: Óbvio que não, ele ia trazer umas tretas legais. Kaori: Eu só espero que o Luigi pelo menos seja classificado... Olivia: Ele é seu namoradinho é? Kaori: Sai pra lá, Olivia. *Os ex-participantes começam a fazer seus pratos freneticamente. Ramón, enquanto corria para os fornos, se esbarra com Juliano.* Juliano: Olha por onde anda, palhaço. Ramón: Desculpa. Agora sai da frente que eu tô ocupado. Juliano: Quer levar uma surra é mermão? Ramón: Sai. Da. Frente. Eric: Ei, dá pra se comer em outro canto não? Tô ocupado também. *O prato do Eric está coberto por uma cortina preta* 320px|center|thumb|— O que será que ele tá planejando? *Depois de mais alguns minutos discutindo, Ramón se entende com Juliano, e por fim, a prova está acabada.* Carol: ta bora ver esses lixo de prato q eu to cansada pq o EDUARDO N TA ME DANDO FALA NESSAPORRA Edward W.: Chamou? Carol: nao Cher: Enfim... Eric, o que é isso no seu prato? 320px|center|thumb|— Vão ter que esperar pra ver. Eric: Nada de mais. Cher: Se você diz... enfim, pode vir Bart. 320px|left|thumb|— Demorei muito pra achar essa receita, espero que tenha valido a pena. 320px|right|thumb|— Bart: Bolo Blue-Velvet. 320px|center|thumb|— Isso é algum tipo de perseguição? Cher: Pelo menos dessa vez o bolo é azul. Eric: O- *Ramón interrompe Eric com um soco no ombro.* Agata: Já que tá tão animadinho Eric, pode vir. Eric: Com prazer. *Eric vai até a bancada das juradas e tira a cortina preta do seu prato.* 320px|center|thumb|— Eric: Diamond Fruitcake. Carol: amado???????????? mds vou nem comer vou eh roubar p mim Eric: Falei com meu tio rico na Noruega. Ele me emprestou uns milhões aí pra fazer. Agata: Obrigado por pagar minhas prestações. 320px|center|thumb|— Obviamente vou pegar o bolo de volta. Agata: Juliano, vem logo. 320px|center|thumb|— Juliano: Lasanha simples. Agata: Espero que essa não tenha vindo com os seus "molhos especiais". Juliano: Por quê? Ouvi dizer que eles são muito bons. Agata: Quer arriscar sua repescagem? 320px|center|thumb|— Ela se faz de difícil. Carol: luigi porra vemg eogoek 320px|left|thumb|— Tentei inovar um pouco dessa vez. 320px|right|thumb|— Bolo de noz com chocolate. Carol: pqp so tem bolo eu qero OCMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Bella: Achei divertido o bolo, dá dó de comer. Cher: Você é tão fresca, meu deus. Bella: E por último, você, Ramón. 320px|center|thumb|— Ramón: Bolo refletivo. Carol: CARAIO SO BOLO PRORAAEJAFNIAO mas q lindo Bella: Verdade, dá dó de comer também. Agata: Vou enquadrar e colocar na minha sala. Cher: Aproveita e lida com as moscas também, vai te dar algo pra fazer. Carol: a mas c ta brava? *REAÇÃO DOS PARTICIPANTES* Theo: Inspiração tá foda, só fizeram bolo, eu hein. Lavender: Vai lá e faz melhor. Theo: Faço, já viu meus pratos? Edward W.: Arroz com gosto de repolho? Não, obrigado. *Todos riem* Olivia: Vocês são patéticos. Edward W.: Enfim pessoal, já vimos quem passou para a segunda etapa. São vocês... RAMÓN VELAZQUES, LUIGI AGOSTINI e... DMITRI ROMANOV. Eric: QUE??? Cher: Brincadeirinha. Edward W.: E... ERIC VILLALOBOS! *REAÇÃO DOS PARTICIPANTES* Kaori: Eba, o Luigi voltou! Olivia: Urgh, a gente precisa mesmo de mais um casalzinho? Edward J.: Né? Não precisam ficar esfregando na minha cara. Lavender: Você que lute. Edward J.: Hmph. 320px|center|thumb|— Só de raiva vou pegar o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente. Juliano: Argh, perdi pra viadinhos de novo! Eric: O único viadinho aqui é você, se toca. Ramón: Eu discordo, Eric... 320px|center|thumb|— Vão se foder. Edward W.: Não fiquem aliviados ainda, esqueceram da segunda etapa? Vamos apresentá-la... Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de TotallyChef 1 (Remake)